youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Stopover
"Stopover" is the inaugural issue of the official Young Justice spin-off comic series. It was released on January 19, 2011. Solicitation Based on the upcoming hit animated show from Warner Bros. debuting on Cartoon Network! Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash and Aqualad star in this explosive issue kick starting an all-new ongoing series! They're four young superheroes learning how to be a team ... and maybe doing a bit of growing up along the way – but only just a little bit! Synopsis After the battle at Cadmus on July 4, the young heroes, along with the newly discovered Superboy demand to all be allowed to continue working together as a team. Batman then requests three days in order to make up his mind on this life changing choice. Since Superboy has nowhere else to go, Kid Flash brings him back to his house in Central City and introduces him to his parents to live with him until something more permanent can be found. During a swim together, Aqualad apologizes to his King, Aquaman, over his behavior after dismantling Cadmus on the surface. Aquaman demands no apology, instead praising his protégé for his wise words regarding a young team-up. Wally gives Superboy his bed while he sleeps on the floor with a pillow and sleeping bag. Wally wakes up surprised to find his bed he'd given up now empty. During the night, Superboy decided to sleep upright in the closet, which reminded him of his Cadmus pod. Wally and Superboy loaf about in front of the TV for the entire morning. Wally and Superboy are still watching TV. Fed up with her son, Mary West shuts down the TV. She gives Wally the credit card that came in the mail for him and kicks both boys out of the house. There is a note attached to it from Batman that read: "for expenses", so they decide to buy Superboy some new clothes. He has been wearing his damaged solar suit for three days now. Tommy and Tuppence Terror are at the Central City Mall at the same time as Wally and Superboy—the former two check out Gemini Gems, while the young heroes are at Forever Sixteen Suburban Outfitters. Angry and impatient, Dick Grayson waits for Batman to come up with the solution he promised. Two-and-a-half of the three days have already gone by, and Batman spent most of them alone in the Batcave. Alfred reassures Dick that Batman will keep his word. Tommy and Tuppence Terror decide to rob Gemini Gems over a $2,000 necklace. They smash the casings and throw a security guard out of the window. At Forever Sixteen, Superboy picks out a whole rack of identical black T-shirts with a red Superman logo when they hear the ruckus nearby. Disguising themselves with bandana face masks, Superboy and Kid Flash try to stop them. They appear to be evenly matched until the fight moves outside, and the Terror Twins are scared away by the sudden arrival of Flash and Superman. Superman chases after them, but Flash tells the two young heroes to go home and get some sleep, because Batman has made his decision. Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad and Superboy are brought to Mount Justice. Batman says that he will allow the young heroes to continue fighting the "good fight", as long as it is on League terms. Red Tornado will be their supervisor, Black Canary will be in charge of training, and Batman will deploy them on covert missions. The Justice League will handle obvious threats, but the five young heroes will operate on the sly. Robin is surprised at the number, and wonders who the fifth member will be. Title A stopover is an interruption in a journey; it shows how the three days only hinted at in "Fireworks" passed for the Team. Characters |- | colspan="2" | Alfred Pennyworth | |- | colspan="3" | Aqualad |- | colspan="3" | Aquaman |- | colspan="3" | Batman |- | colspan="3" | Flash |- | colspan="3" | Kid Flash |- | colspan="2" | Mary West | |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- | colspan="2" | Rudy West | |- | colspan="3" | Superboy |- | colspan="2" | Tommy and Tuppence Terror | |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Black Canary |- | colspan="3" | Captain Marvel |- | colspan="3" | Hawkman |- | colspan="2" | Martha Wayne | |- | colspan="3" | Martian Manhunter |- | colspan="3" | Red Tornado |- | colspan="2" | Richard Dragon | |- | colspan="3" | Superman |- | colspan="2" | Thomas Wayne | |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Woman |- Continuity * Two scenes from the end of "Fireworks", the second episode of the TV series, are recreated in the comic: the scene shortly after the battle at Cadmus, in which the young heroes request to be allowed to continue putting their talents to good use; and the start of the final scene at Mount Justice, in which Batman tells them they will be formed into a team, but before the introduction of Miss Martian. The remainder of the comic takes place between these two scenes. Trivia * Number 16: ** Every timestamp in the issue shows 16 seconds. ** Kid Flash and Superboy visit a clothing store called [[Forever Sixteen|Forever Sixteen]]. * The cover features a small bubble in the left top with Robin; it reuses artwork from this cover. * This comic is reprinted in Young Justice Vol. 1. * A number of pages and panels from this issue are included as a bonus feature on the Season One, Volume Three DVD. * All timestamps in this issue include the date, hours, minutes and seconds (timestamps on the TV series exclude the seconds). * The cover of this issue was reused for Young Justice Vol. 1. The DC Nation Flipbook also uses the artwork, but the positions of the characters has been rearranged, and Miss Martian omitted. * Kid Flash's bedroom contains numerous comics, toys and other memorabilia, including: ** A poster featuring He-Man and Skeletor from ''Masters of the Universe''. ** An action figure of He-Man. ** Action figures of Electro and Morph, two Marvel Comics characters. ** A model dinosaur. ** A toy Bat-Mite, a character from mainstream DC Comics. ** A signed poster of Richard Dragon, a martial artist in the DC universe. ** A model airplane * Batman's message to Wally West bears his logo. The logo is the same as the one from Christopher Nolan's Batman film trilogy; however, this logo is different from the main one used by Batman in Young Justice. and Khary Payton reading their lines as Aquaman and Aqualad.]] * Artemis and Miss Martian appear on the cover, but neither of them appear in the issue itself. Artemis doesn't even appear on the show itself for almost another month. * Forever Sixteen is a reference to Superboy's inability to age, as well as a play on the real store "Forever 21". * Phil LaMarr and Khary Payton reprised their roles as Aquaman and Aqualad in a fan-made motion comic, featuring page 5 of this issue, to [[Thread:95028|promote the Young Justice '' companion comics]]. * Likewise, Jason Spisak, Nolan North, and Cree Summer reprised their roles as Wally West, Superboy and Mary West in another motion comic, featuring pages 6 through 8. Goofs * Wonder Woman's bracelets cover her entire lower arm instead of just her wrists. * Rudy West's eyes are green rather than brown. * Artemis's eyes are miscolored blue on the cover. Quotes External links * Young Justice Issue 0 at DCComics.com * Read a free preview at DC Entertainment * Buy a digital copy at DC Entertainment Category:A to Z Category:Comic issues Category:Comic issues inked by Mike Norton Category:Comic issues penciled by Mike Norton Category:Comic issues written by Greg Weisman Category:Comic issues written by Kevin Hopps Category:Featured articles